The Marauder's: An Unbreakable Bond
by guardgurl2010
Summary: Join MWPP as they venture through their first year of Hogwarts. Starting the second they enter the building there is never a dull moment. From endless detentions to disastrous dates, the marauders find themselves having the time of their life.
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Hello! This is the first fic I have tried to write in awhile so I hope you will at least give it a chance. My plan for it is to span the first year at Hogwarts for the Marauders. Which of course means lots of James and Lily conflicts, detentions for the marauders, and many other things are going to happen throughout the chapters. **

**If you like it I hope you will review and let me know and if you don't I hope you will let me know why or just not read any more of it. I guess that's about all I have to say so I hope you enjoy chapter 1. The chapters will get longer but I wanted to put this one up to see if there was even any interest.**

Chapter 1

Aboard the Hogwarts Express

"Promise me you'll behave this year, James. And that you will write me at least twice a month." Mrs. Potter hugged her son fiercely and waited for him to agree to her conditions before handing him his trunk and sending him on his way. She watched him walk away from her, worry etching the lines of her face, before giving him a final wave and heading back off the platform. James waved back at his mother and then quickly boarded the scarlet Hogwarts Express that stood before him, trying not to worry about what he was about to face.

"_I'm a wizard. I have been waiting for this all my life. There is nothing to worry about._" The nervousness in his voice almost made him laugh with disgust. He was James Potter for crying out loud. He had spent eleven years preparing for this moment- the day he would attend Hogwarts. Quickly suppressing any more negative thoughts he unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair before entering an empty compartment.

He had barely managed to stow his trunk in the overhead compartment and settle into his seat when he heard someone approaching his compartment. A few seconds later a tall, dark haired man blocked the doorway and peered inside at James. "Hey. Everywhere else is full. Can I join you?" There was a small smirk on the boy's face as he said this and he had an air of confidence that was easily recognizable to James surrounding him.

"Sure, why not. I'm James by the way. James Potter." He ran his fingers through his hair again before standing up to help the newcomer stow away his trunk. By this time the Hogwarts Express had begun to move and the journey to the castle was underway.

"I'm Sirius Black. This is my first year at Hogwarts but I have waiting all my life for this. I can't wait to finally see the castle. From the stories I have heard from my cousin it seems like it…" He trailed off when he saw his friend's face turn to a look of pure shock as he stared straight ahead at a passing group of girls.

"Umm, James…" Sirius waved his hand in front of the boy's face and called his name five more times before finally breaking him out of his sudden reverie. "What was that all about, mate?"

James shook his head slowly, trying to clear it from the sudden image he had been presented with. "Did you see her- the redhead? She just walked by with those other girls." The look on his face was now one of pure excitement as he looked at Sirius, who clearly didn't understand what James was going on about.

"Yeah I saw her. She's just a girl. Now her friend on the other hand- that was a vision of perfection. Did you see the way her hips moved when she walked by us?" He whistled softly and smirked again.

"You don't understand. That redhead, she was made for me. I swear to you, Sirius, that before the end of my Hogwarts career I am going to marry her."

Sirius stared at James in shock, thinking his friend had gone crazy. "Aren't you being a little hasty here? You don't even know her name. For all you know she could be some lunatic who goes around murdering people for fun. I mean, I will agree she was pretty hot but still…" He once again stopped talking when it was clear that his friend was somewhere else entirely.

"Mind if I join you?" A new voice joined the conversation and caused both boys to look up in surprise. The doorway was once again filled with an unknown figure.

"Sure, come on in. We were just discussing the finer points of women and love at first sight. Do you have any input?" Not one for mincing words Sirius looked expectantly at the newcomer, who was staring at him as if he was slightly crazy.

James gave Sirius an exasperated look before helping the third member of their party with his luggage and starting another round of introductions. As soon as the threesome were acquainted, Remus pulled out a deck of exploding snap cards and they proceeded to pass the time talking, laughing, and playing cards. At one point the food trolley stopped and James and Sirius attacked it eagerly, greatly surprising the lady pushing the cart by buying over half of its contents for the three to share. By the time the train stopped at the Hogsmeade Station, they had already become the best of friends.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it wasn't much but I wanted to get at least three of the four marauders together and establishing a friendship. And I know the Lily part wasn't written the best but don't worry- that was just the first sighting. Just wait until they meet. If you liked it please let me know so I can keep writing. If I get some reviews I will try to get the next chapter up within the next few days.**

**Guardgurl2010**


	2. Arriving and Sorting

Chapter Two

Arriving and Sorting

"Firs' years over here. Come on now, firs' years follow me." James, Sirius, and Remus followed the crowd of students off of the Hogwarts Express and stopped to stare in amazement. Each of them had heard of Hagrid, the half giant that took the first year students to the castle, but none had ever expected him to be quite so big. Sirius and James exchanged identical grins of amazement while Remus had his own private smile on his face.

The threesome followed Hagrid as he led them to the lake and quickly went to claim an empty boat. They were soon joined by a short, stubby boy who seemed to be shaking from fear. He gave them a short smile and then looked determinedly away, staring down at the water. As Hagrid tapped his wand on the front boat and they all began to move, James looked at the newcomer and stuck out his hand for the third time that day.

"Hey. I'm James, this is Sirius, and that's Remus." The fourth boy shook his hand quickly and smiled timidly before looking back down at the water.

"I…I'm Peter. Peter Pettigrew," he managed to stutter out, his face turning bright red when the other three smiled kindly at him. He was saved when Sirius began sizing up the other students, exclaiming loudly and nudging James whenever he saw a particularly good-looking girl. After a few minutes of this, the boats rounded a bend and the first years got their first view of the castle.

"Wow, it's even bigger than I thought!"

"This is amazing!"

"Is this really where we are going to live for the next seven years?"

Whispers and exclamations continued to be heard throughout the boat until they finally reached the shore. Everyone stepped out of the boats, Peter tripping in his haste to stay with the other three, and walked slowly up to the castle, still with amazed looks on their faces. The overwhelmingly tall double doors opened of their own accord and gave the students their first glance of the inside of their new home.

The entrance hall was extremely large, lit by the light of torches that adorned the stone walls. A marble staircase faced them, leading up to another set of double doors. As they walked towards a rather severe-looking witch that stood at the top of the stairs, their footsteps echoed slightly and then the sound was lost before it could reach the tall ceilings.

After a few more steps the students reached the bottom of the marble staircase and the witch standing at the top began to descend slowly. "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts. In a moment you will be taken into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has 

its own special qualities and once you are sorted into one you will join that table, which will become like your family. Any questions?" The students all stared up at her, a few whispering quietly to their neighbor, until Professor McGonagall motioned for them to follow her. She opened the doors that stood in front of her and led the first years into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was even more magnificent than the entrance hall. There were thousands of candles floating in midair along the walls, giving the room a comfortable glow. Five tables- four with students and one with all of the professors- were lined up in the middle of the room, the places set with glittering golden plates and goblets. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky out side and currently was adorned with hundreds of shining stars. The students rather felt as if the ceiling wasn't there and instead they were gazing at the heavens above.

Professor McGonagall was too busy setting up a three-legged stool and placing a frayed hat on top of it to notice the amazed looks of many students. James looked to his left and right, noting that Sirius looked rather bored and Remus looked, for the first time that night, rather nervous. His eyes were fixed unwaveringly on the hat and by the way he wasn't moving, James took it that he was deep in thought about something or other. Peter looked awestruck and terrified at the same time. James almost laughed at his expression, thinking his face almost seemed like an open book. All his emotions were laid out for the rest of the world to gaze upon.

"Hey James, look." Sirius broke his train of thought and James followed his gaze. Standing in front of them and slightly to the left was the redhead James had sworn would soon fall madly in love with him. James immediately ran his fingers through his hair and fixed his eyes on her back. She seemed to feel his eyes boring into her because she soon turned around at met his gaze. She blushed slightly and then, seeming to realize what she was doing, she fixed her features into a glare and turned back to the two girls surrounding her. James felt his face fall but was saved from any further thought by McGonagall starting to call out names to come forward and be sorted.

"Amundson, Joshua."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Atchison, Francesca."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius." The first of the four friends walked up towards the hat and took a seat. James could see that, behind his cocky grin, he was slightly nervous. On the train to Hogwarts Remus, Sirius, and James had all discussed what houses they wanted to be in. Without hesitation they had all agreed on Gryffindor, but a shadow of doubt had crossed Sirius's face when James said they would all go where they wanted. James hadn't said a word on the matter but he wondered if Sirius was hiding something.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone applauded Sirius as he nonchalantly wiped his brow and headed off towards the Gryffindor table, returning the thumbs up he received from his new friends.

"Cannon, Shelby."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The names continued and James found himself drifting out a bit until a certain person was called.

"Evans, Lily." The redhead stepped up to the sorting hat and James found himself praying she would be in Gryffindor. _"Please, please, put her in Gryffindor. She and I were made for each other. I will do anything just please let her be in Gryffindor"_

His prayers were answered and he gave a sigh of relief as she ran off to join the Gryffindor table. He breathed two more sighs of relief when Remus and Peter also walked off to join Sirius.

"Potter, James."

"_Hmm…this isnt a hard decision. A great heart and a brave soul. Seems there is also a little bit of a mischievous side to you. There is no other solution to this one. Better place you in…_ GRYFFINDOR!"

And James walked off to join his friends, noticing that Lily was sitting just a few seats down from Sirius. There were a few more names to be sorted before the feast could begin and one of the last drew the attention of James and Sirius.

"Snape, Severus." A pale boy with extremely greasy looking hair sidled up to the stool and sat down. He had barely put the hat to his head when it called him out to be a Slytherin.

"I don't like him one bit." Sirius said his phrase casually but with a very definite note in his voice. James agreed easily and after a moment Remus had to nod as well. None of them could explain it but they all had a feeling that Severus Snape was trouble.

The sorting finally ended and the feast began. The headmaster, Dumbledore, stood and said a few words and then the food appeared magically on their plates. Sirius grinned appreciatively and immediately started shoveling food into his mouth at an alarming pace, causing Remus to give him a bemused smile.

"Been starving yourself recently, mate?"

Sirius stuck his tongue out and mock-glared at Remus before shoveling more food in. James laughed and glanced over at Lily before following Sirius's lead. The foursome ate until they could eat no more and then the hall subsided into silence as Dumbledore rose to his feet once more.

"All right students. Now that we are fed and ready for bed I have just a couple more announcements. Our caretaker would like me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, as always, off limits to all students. Anyone found breaking this rule will be punished accordingly. Also, Quidditch tryouts will take place in a couple weeks, the captains will have more information. And now, the prefects have the 

passwords and you may follow them to your common rooms. Lessons will begin in the morning so make sure you get plenty of rest." He sat down and began talking to Professor McGonagall, signaling to the student body that it was time to leave.

"Gryffindors follow me. This way, come on now." A tall, dark haired boy held a lantern in one hand and was gesturing at the students with his other and began to walk out of the Great Hall. He led the students up numerous staircases and through many passageways, each adorned with pictures on the wall, the occupants staring at those who were passing with open curiosity. A few portraits bowed or called out greetings as the students passed and others attempted to jump into neighboring paintings and follow them as far as they could.

Finally they reached a portrait of a rather fat lady, who smiled at them and called out a greeting to some of the older students. The prefect gave her the password (cauldron cakes) and her frame swung open to reveal a spacious common room. The room was round with armchairs, sofas, and tables spread out at random intervals throughout. There was a warm fireplace in the center and two staircases on the far side. Windows were spaced along the left and right walls, giving a slight view of the Forbidden Forest.

The boys were directed up one of the spiral staircases and found themselves in a dormitory that contained five four-poster beds. Their trunks were at the bottom of four of the beds and the fifth bed was empty. There were windows overlooking the grounds between each of the beds and dressers along the walls. The four boys gazed around quickly before glancing at each other and falling into their beds.

"Wow." Remus muttered the word softly but the others heard and agreed with him. They talked for a few minutes about their lessons tomorrow and about what they were expecting out of the year, but before long they fell asleep.

In one bed, James was dreaming of a certain redhead girl while next to him Sirius was haunted by the looks on his family's face when they heard, from someone other than him of course, that he was a blood traitor and had been sorted into Gryffindor. Remus was plagued by his horrible secret, one he could not share with his friends no matter how much he trusted them, and found his sleep interrupted by thoughts of transformations and full moons. And while the others were sleeping soundly, Peter found himself lying awake, wondering how in the world he had managed to find such good friends on his first day at Hogwarts.

None of them were prepared for the year that was about to unfold.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I know it may be rather slow for some of you but I am trying to get them settled in and ready for their adventures. I hope I am doing an okay job of describing things and keeping the characters realistic. Please review and let me know how you like it. The more reviews I get the more I know you are looking forward to a new chapter so the faster I will write it.**


	3. The Beginning of a Long Day

Chapter 3

The Beginning of a Long Day

"Oi, Potter! Wake up!" James opened his eyes when he felt a pillow hit him in the face. Sirius was standing over him with a smirk on his face, holding the pillow in question tightly in his hands. When James gave him an annoyed look his smirk widened.

"About bloody time. You sleep like a rock, Potter. Remus and I have been calling your name for the past five minutes. We have our first lessons in less than an hour." James sat up slowly and forced himself out of bed. The four roommates got ready in silence, each one still tired from the night before. Sirius was the only one with any real energy, and even that was a little forced. After pulling on clean clothes and quickly brushing their teeth they exited their dormitory, walked through the common room, and clambered out of the portrait hole.

"Do we know how to get to the Great Hall? I wasn't exactly paying attention last night…"

"Relax, Remus. Sirius Black has never gotten lost in his life." As if to illustrate his point, Sirius started weaving a definite path through the corridors and down the staircases. He walked at a fast pace, confidence noticeable in every step that he took. The portraits that they passed called out in greeting, one of them attempting to follow them a couple floors before giving up and returning to his original painting, and a couple of ghosts glided past them slowly.

It took fifteen minutes for Sirius to lead the group into the Great Hall and when they entered the room they were met by the sight of hundreds of owls swooping in to find their respective owners. The foursome had just managed to take a seat at the Gryffindor table, James and Sirius rolling their eyes as Peter tripped slightly before sitting down, when James saw his owl, Maurice, flying towards him. In her beak was a letter addressed to him that was written in his mom's handwriting.

"Aww, your mum wondering if her little boy got to school okay?" Remus and Peter laughed as Sirius gave James a playful shove. Too tired to respond, James rolled his eyes at Sirius and untied his letter from Maurice's leg. The tawny owl perched on his shoulder and waited patiently for him to grab some food before helping herself to a sausage link and flying off towards the owlery.

As the boys started to eat their breakfast, hurrying slightly so they would have plenty of time to get to their first lesson, Professor McGonagall made her way down the line of students at the Gryffindor table handing out schedules. It didn't take her long to make her way to where James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting.

"Good morning boys. Here are your schedules for the year. All first years take the introductory courses- charms, transfiguration, potions, defense against the dark arts, herbology, history of magic, and flying lessons." She handed them their schedules and then fixed them with a piercing stare. "Try not to be late to your first lesson. It starts in ten minutes. If you aren't there, believe me, I will know."

Remus glanced down at his schedule and noticed that, sure enough, they were to begin their day with transfiguration. Professor McGonagall would indeed be the first teacher they faced. Remus didn't mind this at all. She was one of the few people at Hogwarts who knew his secret. In fact, as far as he knew, Professor Dumbledore was the only other person. The two of them had made arrangements for him for when he needed to be away from the school and had made up many excuses to feed his other teachers to cover frequent absences. For this reason, Remus had a great respect for the two professors. They had let him attend Hogwarts when he was almost positive that no one else would have.

"Hey, Remus? You ready to go?" Startled out of his thoughts he looked up to find his roommates all standing and getting ready to walk out the door. Quickly arranging his features into a smile he finished his last bite of toast, took a drink of pumpkin juice and followed the group out of the hall. They were just about to reach the doors when James heard a voice speak behind him.

"I'm just a little worried. I mean I know most of us will be in the same boat, but what if I am not as good as you all are? I mean I haven't had as much time to practice and…" Lily Evans trailed off when James started walking next to her.

"Don't worry, Evans, you'll be fine. And if you aren't, I can always help you out." James unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm James by the way. James Potter."

Lily stared for a moment as if she didn't know what to make of him. Then she gave him a small smile and quickly turned back to her friends, clearly showing that she was done with the conversation. She didn't notice James's face fall as he walked slowly back to his friends or Sirius try his hardest to look sympathetic when he was struggling mightily not to laugh.

"Bad luck mate."

"Don't worry about it. She was probably just surprised. I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually."

James smiled unconvincingly at his friends and the foursome walked in silence the rest of the way to McGonagall's classroom. They could still hear Lily and her friends, including the one that Sirius had declared hot the day before, chatting as they walked along behind them, adding to the now rather strained atmosphere.

James tried his hardest to put the encounter out of his mind by focusing on the letter his mom had sent him. It had been short and sweet, a quick note to ask him if he made it to Hogwarts and whether or not he had met any nice boys yet. He couldn't help smiling as he thought about the three people walking beside him. Nothing had happened to bond them together, but they already seemed like friends. It was just a connection they seemed to have from the moment they met. Sure Peter was rather clumsy and awkward but he was so eager to belong that the other three couldn't help accepting him. And Remus. James could tell he wasn't completely comfortable being around other people, but he was doing his best to stay included. He seemed like he was always being careful to keep his true self hidden, but James had confidence that he and Sirius could draw him out of his shell.

Sirius. They had only met a day ago, but James could already tell that they were going to be great mates. The moment he had met Sirius he could tell that they shared something strong. James could see that he had his own secrets and was determined to keep them to himself, but didn't they all? To James, Sirius was already becoming the brother he had always wanted but had never had.

James mentally composed a letter in his mind that contained this information and had just about finished it when they reached the classroom door. Peter reached up and slowly turned the handle. The moment the door was open and they had stepped inside, their first real day at Hogwarts had begun.

**A/N: Okay I know the chapters aren't that long and I am sorry. I do plan on making them longer but I keep finding places I want to stop. And thank you all so much for the reviews. I appreciate them all. I hope you will keep them coming because they help me enjoy my writing so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will get the next one out as soon as I can. Let me know what you thought. I take all your suggestions into consideration, and I am sorry if you don't like the way I write some things. I will always try and make my readers happy, but I cannot always do that. I do my best though.**


End file.
